Episode 5322 (26 July 2016)
Synopsis Johnny fills Linda and Mick in on the previous night – he was at the police station with Ben, who was called in for an ID parade. Johnny explains that Ben recognised the driver of the car that one of the participants from the parade got into – he was one of the men who went after Paul. Ben simultaneously fills Phil in on the situation. Linda’s concerned at Johnny’s involvement, but Mick tells Johnny that he’s done the right thing. Ben arrives at the Vic and tells Johnny that he wants Pam and Les to hear what happened yesterday. Johnny’s reluctant and suggests that they probably want some time alone. Johnny and Ben arrive at the Cokers’; Les informs Ben that DC Rice has told him everything and Pam knows too. Les tells Ben that although what happened wasn’t his fault, they need time to grieve for Paul. Johnny tries to calm an antsy Ben, who’s concerned about why he hasn’t heard anything yet from the police. Johnny tells Ben he’ll call DC Rice to see if there’s been any update. DC Rice arrives at the Vic and tells Ben that the suspect’s alibi is water-tight, meaning the CPS will need to review the evidence. Ben is floored when DC Rice tells Ben that he’s been granted bail. When DC Rice leaves, Ben tells Johnny that he knew the police would let him down – he’s going to have to sort things himself. Ben brands Johnny a fake and tells him that he’s on the police’s side; Johnny fails to make him see sense. Linda, Mick and Shirley worry when Johnny fills them in on Ben’s state. Shirley leaves to attempt to talk some sense into Ben. Ben makes a phone call and asks for a favour –he needs the person on the other end to get him an address. Shirley calls to Ben through the letterbox of the Mitchell’s, but he ignores her. Ben scribbles down an address that Ritchie gives him over the phone. Kathy crosses with Ben and asks him what he’s going to do – Ben admits that he has the suspect’s address but won’t reveal what his plans are. Shirley warns Ben not to rush in to anything; Ben agrees to head home with her to talk things through. Phil arrives home – Ritchie’s called him and filled him in. Ben asks Phil for help – he wants him to get him a gun… Lee swiftly hides the leaflet he has on abortion when Whitney enters – she’s in good spirits and claims she’s feeling better thanks to the vitamins that Linda has given her. On Bridge Street, Lee falters when Martin points out that a baby on the way means Lee can’t live the party lifestyle much longer. Martin follows Lee to café and asks whether he upset him; Lee claims he hasn’t but asks to chat. Lee confides in Martin that he’s not sure he’s ready for fatherhood. Martin assures Lee that it can be daunting, but that even when circumstances aren’t perfect, it can work. Martin advises Lee to be honest with Whitney about how he’s feeling. Lee tells Buster that he’s going to cook a slap up meal for Whitney that evening, so that they can talk about their situation. Lee arrives home and panics when he can’t find the abortion leaflet he was looking at. Lee calls Whitney but it goes straight to voicemail. Mick finds Lee and tells him that Whitney is running late – he wants them to chat; he’s found Lee’s abortion leaflet. Billy and Honey are surprised when Jay informs them that he’s helping out at The Arches for a few days. Billy’s concerned about whether Phil knows, but an upbeat Honey assures Jay that they won’t say anything. Billy arrives home for lunch and tells Honey that Phil has called – he wants Billy to kick Jay out of The Arches. Billy arrives at The Arches and tells Jay that he can’t carry on there; he needs to leave by the end of the day. Jay makes a mysterious phone call and tells the person on the other end that they’ll have to pick up from him. Denise and Honey tell Billy to stand up for Jay – Phil’s a bully. Billy arrives at The Arches and is floored to see Jay finishing up a drug deal. Ricky’s unimpressed when Jack tells him that he’s taken the day off work to take him to Beavers. Jack tries to persuade Ricky – he can just watch for today; but then he wants to enrol him. Jack struggles to get through to Ricky; he can’t even prise him from his video game. Jack eventually takes the game away and throws it in the bin – Ricky is dismayed. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes